starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tal'darim
Faction Color You can see the Tal'darim at work at this youtube link. Does that look green, or teal? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) It looks teal to me. Green is darker. Omega20 17:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Now I'm thinking they're aqua or light blue (now that the game is out). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 03:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yup, it is. They may have been teal in a previous stage during game development, but they are clearly light blue now. I've already changed the color schemes of the threads related to them. Omega20 21:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Stalkers? Why do the Tal'darim have Stalkers when they consider Dark Templar to be 'treacherous'? [[User:Light4494|'Light4494']] 05:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :More than likely, simply game mechanics. Its like why the UED used Terran units in Brood War when supposedly Earth is much more advanced. Darth Batrus 08:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :They should have used dragoons. Don't know why those never appeared in-game. I was kind of looking forward to them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It's definetly not the game mechanics, since Swann and Raynor mention the Tal'darim stalkers in Smash and Grab. It's obvious that there are some Dark Templar among the Tal'darim, the ones imprioned in the worldship were Daelaam ones. XEL 06:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Tal'darim had a very bad attitude about the Dark Templar in Shadow Hunters as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:34, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::This was a different faction called Tal'darim. The Tal'darim from the Worldship are the alliance of Protoss from several planets who chose to remain there after these worlds were abandonded, formed after the Zerg invasion. In Maw of the Void the imprisoned Dark Templar only say "the Tal'darim have imprisoned all who opposed them" and these dark Templar are part of Daelaam. XEL 21:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We don't know how much of a connection exists between the two groups, but following the wiki's speculation policy, all that material is covered in the notes section, not in the main article itself. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just wanted to comment on one point that might need changing in the Notes section "The Aiur branch of the Tal'darim appeared to despise the Dark Templar.13 The worldship branch does not appear to possess similar qualms, employing Dark Templar technology such as stalkers and void rays.8" I think that last sentence should have the addition that "though this may be the result of game mechanics." Since Stalkers appeared on Aiur trapped in the Gateway yet Stalkers did not even exist during the evacuvation of Aiur. Plus, the Worldship actually had trapped Dark Templar on it so it might indicate that they likewise hate the Dark Templar. Thoughts? Darth Batrus 12:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I made teh change. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Worldship Branch vs Amon Branch I'm thinking these are the same thing, and that we should combine those portions of the article. From what I can see, the Tal'darim of Aiur are "fake" Tal'darim, and all the others are the "real" thing. The Tal'darim of Bel'Shir and Slayn use terrazine. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 15:13, October 3, 2015 (UTC) While I've been wondering about this divide, there's a number of things that makes me wonder: *Different colour scheme, notably the psi-blade colour as well (which isn't the first time we've seen this divergence from the usual blue - Zhakul Guardians, Narud's psi-blade, etc.) *The use of traditional units rather than the variants we see in WoO (standard archons instead of the green ones, pretty sure there's high templar in WoL instead of ascendants, etc.) *How does the rank of executor (Nyon) fit in with the hierarchy of highlords, ascendants, etc.? *If they're the same group, why did Narud have to employ Raynor to get the artifacts? *Most telling, in WoL, Nyon always refers to "our gods" (xel'naga as a whole, also says his spirit will go to them), while Ma'lash and co. refer to Amon as "the one true god," the "Dark God," etc. In other words, the Tal'darim we see in WoL refer to the xel'naga in a polytheistic sense, while Ma'lash and co. appear to worship Amon in a monotheistic sense, not to mention from Ascension (haven't properly read it yet), Amon is apparently anti-xel'naga as a whole. Granted, none of this is an outright statement that they're different branches, but the Tal'darim we see in WoL are very different from the ones in HotS and LotV. This could be chalked up to lack of development for instance (another UED situation, how their similar tech was also explained years later), but taking it as face value, the differences come off as being very distinct. Not saying there shouldn't be some integration (e.g. the terrazine usage) but per the above points, the differences (IMO) outweigh the similarities.--Hawki (talk) 21:50, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Amon Branch vs Slayn Branch Given the events of LotV would it be more fitting to name the primary branch of the Tal'darim the Slayn Branch rather than the Amon Branch? It'd be more internally consistent (We have the Aiur Branch and the Worldship Branch, both named after their primary bases of operation) and given they stop serving Amon half way through LotV Amon Branch stops really defining them. Subsourian (talk) 23:03, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Splitting Aiur Branch As per this Q&A https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwJ_e2d9AFI in the first question, we have confirmation that the Aiur Tal'darim were a separate thing entirely from the rest of the Tal'darim, both in purpose and in general root, and that they didn't serve Amon. Should we split the Aiur Tal'darim into its own article It basically is split into its own article at this point anyway, and the Slayn Tal'darim has its own distinct culture and backstory enough to where I feel it's different. Subsourian (talk) 15:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Per the video, I think it can be split - maybe "Tal'darim (Aiur)," and move the respective history, character list, and notes to the article. That said, I think members of this branch can still be grouped in Tal'darim characters, with a note on the category page, though Aiur can probably stop being categorized as a Tal'darim world.--Hawki (talk) 21:59, December 29, 2015 (UTC)